As Time goes in Verona
by Flashtabulor
Summary: What if Romeo and Juliet was a soap opera? and in modern lanuage.


As Time Goes In Verona

_**As Time Goes In Verona**_

**Act 2, Scene 2**

**Juliet:** Romeo, my dearest Romeo! Why are you Romeo? Forget your father and change your name. Of if you can't but swear your love for me and I shall be a Capulet no more.

**Romeo:** Should I talk to her or should I keep eavesdropping?

**Juliet:** The only way hi is my enemy is because of his name. You, Romeo are yourself not a Montague. A Montague is not a hand, a foot, an arm, a face or any other part of the body. Why can't your name be something else? What does a name consist of anyway; if you were to call a rose by a different name it would still smell as sweet. Would he still be the same if his name was not Romeo? Oh Romeo get rid of your name and in change of your name, which is no part of you, have all of me.

**Romeo: **I hear what you are saying, call me love and I shall be Romeo no more.

**Juliet:** Who dares to listen in on my confession during the dark?

**Romeo:** I don't know what to tell you, for the name I had is an enemy to you. If I had a piece of paper with that name written on it I would tear it into a million itty-bitty pieces.

**Juliet:** You are the Montague named Romeo, aren't you?

**Romeo:** If you do not like them, I am neither my fairest lady.

**Juliet:** How did you get here and why did you come? Never mind that, the walls around the garden are tall and hard to scale. If one of my relatives find you here you will be killed.

**Romeo:** What is that I hear? Are those footsteps that draw near?

**Juliet:** Hide handsome! It's my evil twin, Tulio! (Romeo hides behind a shrubbery)

**Tulio:** Juliet! Whose voice do I hear here with you?

**Juliet: **No one dear brother, you must be mistaken.

**Tulio: **My eyes may not be as good as yours, but my ears are quite sharp. I know what I heard so don't lie to me.

**Juliet: **Um, well, um…

**Romeo:** It is I you heard. (Jumps out from behind the shrubbery, with his rapier drawn)

**Tulio:** a Montague! How dare you try to steal my sister's heart! Have at thee! (Runs toward Romeo with his rapier out)

**Romeo:** I don't think so. (Sidesteps)

**Tulio:** (Falls into pool) help! I can't swim! (Slowly drowning)

**Juliet:** Tulio, I'll save you! (Runs to save him)

**Romeo:** Wait Juliet! That is not your brother. It is a clone; didn't you see the wire coming out of his back?

**Juliet:** I thought that was your rapier.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Juliet:** We have to get rid of the body or may father will have me killed.  
**Romeo:** What has my heart gotten me into? You know what Juliet, the heart is selfish.

**Juliet:** How so, darling dearest?

**Romeo:** It doesn't let you choose who you love.

**Juliet:** You don't love me? (On the verge of crying)

**Romeo:** Of course I do, why else would I let your fake evil twin drown?

**Juliet:** Okay, well any way I have a plan. (Looking very happy)

**Romeo:** All right, gorgeous, lets have it.

**Juliet:** Let's use this conveniently placed fishing rod to get my dead fake evil twin brother out.

**Romeo:** Perfect!

**Juliet:** Ugh (Trying to cast)

**Romeo:** No, no! You're not casting right! Snap your wrist!

**Juliet:** Quiet, hunnybun! I'm trying to concentrate. (Casts, and catches Romeo's shirt)

**Romeo:** Ow, ow, ow! You got me!

**Juliet:** Oops. (Throws him into the pool and right on top of the dead body)

**Romeo:** Ew, I'm touching him, I'm touching him! (Squeals)

**Juliet:** Please be quiet. I'll pull you back in.

**Ten Minutes Later… both Romeo and fake Tulio are back on land.**

Romeo: Well, thanks a lot, now my new shirt is ruined! What should we do with the body?

Juliet: I know! The gardeners were surprisingly digging a large hole around the corner. We can dump him in there.

Romeo: Wow that is convenient.

Juliet: (Dumps Tulio in hole and covers him with dirt) Now that's that. I could suffocate you with my love. But I won't because I love you so much. My dearest darling, goodnight! Our parting is sad yet sweet. I will say goodnight till the morning rises. (Goes inside)

Romeo: Sleep overtakes her and let her rest be peaceful. I wish my resting place were as sweet as hers. I'll go Friar Lawrence. I need his advice and I must tell him of my good fortune.

**Next time on: ****As Time Goes In Verona****…. A hidden pregnancy is discovered- but who is the father? Who is that shadowy figure standing over Tulio's hole and why do they have a shovel? What advice can the Friar possibly give Romeo? Will Romeo and Juliet meet again? Tune in next time, same soapy time, and same soapy place.**

**The End**


End file.
